


Знаешь, что по-настоящему пропаривает моё соевое молоко?

by CranberryBoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Future Fic, HalfFizzbin, M/M, blatant self-indulgence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranberryBoo/pseuds/CranberryBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек находит работу, а Стайлз находит Дерека восхитительным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знаешь, что по-настоящему пропаривает моё соевое молоко?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you know what really steams my soymilk?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064943) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



> _От переводчика:_ заголовок отсылает к рецептуре приготовления латте (для этого кофейного напитка необходимо пропаренное особым образом молоко). 
> 
> Рейтинг Т из-за нецензурной лексики и только. 
> 
> Это не АУ, а пост-канон (без спойлеров ко всем вышедшим сезонам).

У Дерека была _работа._

Стайлз не был уверен, почему эта мысль никак не хотела укладываться у него голове, но… Дерек был _трудоустроенным._ Дерек стоял сейчас за прилавком и желал стоящей перед Стайлзом женщине _хорошего дня._

Стайлз издал странный хрипловатый смешок, потому что Дерек, скорее всего, уже и не помнил, каково иметь хороший день. 

— Привет, — сказал Стайлз, подскакивая к прилавку. — Так вот значит, где ты пропадаешь каждое утро. 

— Блядь, — выругался Дерек, его плечи понуро опустились под грязно-коричневым фартуком с логотипом _«Café Dulce»,_ — я забыл, что у тебя есть занятия в этом районе. 

— Мне кажется, так не подобает разговаривать с клиентами, — заметил Стайлз с ухмылкой. — Мне бы очень не хотелось идти к Вашему менеджеру, молодой человек. 

— Мой менеджер, — процедил Дерек сквозь зубы, — на пять лет моложе меня. И пока ещё без диплома. Ты хочешь латте или что. 

— Я это… — начал Стайлз, но Дерек уже направился к кофеварке. 

— Уже готовится, — сказала тощая девушка с татуировками, занимая место Дерека за кассой. — Надо же, вау, я даже не знала, что у Дерека _есть_ друзья. 

— Он, наверное, просто попытается меня отравить, — успокоил её Стайлз и закусил щёку, чтобы не засмеяться, когда она бросила через плечо полный паники взгляд. 

(Латте получился невероятным, на самом-то деле, хотя Стайлз обычно не брал ничего с фундуком. И ещё Стайлз мог поклясться, что он в каждом глотке чувствовал горьковатую сварливую нежность). 

***

— У меня нет резюме, — поделился Дерек пару дней спустя, когда Стайлз пришёл в его смену. — У меня есть образование, не то чтобы… И это не важно, как сильно я… Никто другой бы не… 

— Да ерунда, чувак, — сказал Стайлз, кладя двадцатку на стол до того, как Дерек пассивно-агрессивно снова заплатил бы за его кофе. — Ты, правда, очень хорошо готовишь латте. 

Шея у Дерека покраснела; Стайлз мог видеть горящую кожу там, где рабочее поло Дерека не закрывало его горло. 

— Хватит. 

— Что? Я абсолютно серьёзно! До того как ты стал тут работать, они просто сжигали молоко к чертовой матери. 

— Пожалуйста, не приходи сюда больше, — попросил Дерек, и Стайлз сузил глаза. 

— Так _помешай_ мне, — сказал он, вскидывая подбородок. 

— Я засуну этот маффин тебе _в самое горло,_ — пригрозил Дерек как раз в тот момент, когда показался менеджер. 

***

Стайлз решил дать Дереку немного времени, чтобы тот смог отойти от _того самого_ инцидента, прежде, чем снова подловить его на работе. Кроме того, не то чтобы Стайлз _скучал_ по Дереку. Прошло всего-то немного больше месяца после того, как Стайлз уехал в колледж. Он не видел Дерека в течение нескольких недель и до этого, верно? Так что, причин для появления щемящего чувства ностальгии каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь в мягкой кожаной куртке задевал Стайлза в университетском городке, не было. 

К тому же, кофе можно было купить и в других кафе города. 

(В ближайшее время, тем не менее, Сайлз пробрался в «Café Dulce» во вторую смену и оставил отзыв конкретно о Дереке. Надеясь, что это развеет сомнения менеджера и смутит Дерека до ужаса, Стайлз использовал такие фразы как «обслуживает клиентов лучше лучшего», «осведомлённость в потребностях постоянных посетителей» и «оргазмически вкусные мокаччино». 

***

— Не знаю, что ты там написал, — сказала Татуированная Девушка, когда Стайлз объявился на следующей неделе, — но напугал ты его здорово. Он теперь все свои смены проводит на кухне, делая сэндвичи. 

— Конечно, — сказал Стайлз, потирая ладонями лоб. — Ну, _конечно же._

— Не стоит тебе над ним издеваться, — сказала она. — В смысле, ну да, он _грандиозный_ неудачник, но не надо постоянно тыкать его в это носом. 

— _Прошу прощения_?! — возмутился Стайлз. 

Свой следующий отзыв он оставил о Татуированной Девушке. Стайлз написал, что она испортила ему кофе и оскорбила его религиозные чувства. 

***

— Ты поступил с Натали весьма подло, — сказал Дерек на следующий день. Он снова стоял за кассой, а его глаза немного сияли, что случалось каждый раз, когда Дерек улыбался без собственно улыбки на лице. Стайлзу хотелось прыгать от радости, но он ограничился покачиваниями на пятках. 

— Сложно, наверное, — невзначай сказал Стайлз, рассматривая ассортимент чая, — иметь возможность слышать всё, что эти восемнадцатилетние монстры про тебя говорят. 

— Ты сам восемнадцатилетний монстр, — заметил Дерек. — И ты говорил вещи похуже. 

— Ну, я же никогда не говорил их всерьёз, — Стайлз показал на контейнер с сэндвичами. — Эй, это ты сделал эти штуки с ветчиной? Пять-с-плюсом, чувак. 

— Ладно, — Дерек тяжело вздохнул. — Хорошо. Джастин, я иду на перерыв. 

— Что… _Эй!_ — Стайлз смог оказать только символическое сопротивление, когда Дерек потащил его за локоть к выходу. — Мы же уже прошли эту стадию в отношениях, приятель. С плечом полегче! 

— Заткнись, или я понесу тебя, — пригрозил Дерек, но всё равно переместил свою руку Стайлзу на поясницу, чтобы они могли поскорее выйти наружу. 

Стайлз нервно сглотнул. 

— Мы будем драться? — спросил он, когда Дерек завёл его в небольшую аллею между кофейней и Болтон Холлом. — Потому что я должен сказать, не смотря на то, что я сейчас в неплохой форме, я более чем уверен, что мне с тобой не справится. [1]

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты перестал, — сказал Дерек. Его ладонь скользнула по телу Стайлза и остановилась чуть выше бедра. 

— Что теперь, — сказал Стайлз, фиксируя взгляд на подбородке Дерека и пытаясь восстановить внезапно сбившееся дыхание. 

— Завязывай с комментариями и шутками. Мне нужно, чтобы ты прекратил. 

Взгляд Стайзла метнулся к глазам Дерека. 

— Но…

— Ты думаешь, я _не знаю,_ насколько это унизительно? Думаешь, эти малолетки позволяют мне забыть об этом хотя бы на секунду? Считаешь, что тот факт, что я способен поотрывать им всем головы, делает моё пребывание здесь легче? 

— Нет, — Стайлз схватил Дерека за плечи, сминая в кулаках эту дурацкую форменную футболку, — нет, я так не считаю. Я так не думаю. Я думаю, что ты _удивительный._

— Ай, — сказал Дерек и стиснул зубы. 

— Эй, _хватит._ Это правда. Я думаю, что ты замечательный. Я считаю, что это здорово, что ты устроился на эту работу и _стараешься_ изо всех сил. И это, несмотря на то, что тебе приходится работать со сборищем мелких ебучих говнаггетсов, которые даже не знают разницы между латте и макиато. 

— Говнаггетсов? — переспросил Дерек. Его рот дернулся в подобии улыбки. 

— У тебя лучшая пенка, — решительно продолжил Стайлз. — _Ты_ лучший. Так что, заткнись нахер. 

— _Сам_ заткнись нахер, — сказал Дерек и подался вперёд. 

Он целовал Стайлза до тех пор, пока единственным, что Стайлз мог ощущать, были запахи кожи и свежемолотого кофе. 

— Мм, полная комплектация, — сказал Стайлз, хватая Дерека за задницу обеими руками. 

(Дерек в ответ простонал, но Стайлз был абсолютно уверен, что в этом стоне было только 36 процентов раздражения). 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Как я понимаю, Болтон Холл — это музей в Лос-Анджелесе. Но «Café Dulce» находится в 25 минутах езды от него. Данный факт является несущественным для сюжета фанфика, но зануда во мне просто не может это проигнорировать.


End file.
